


The Lost Of Bright Red

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Short drabbles collection, Will go back to this eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Summary: My first time writing with these two & for my childhood show. Hopefully, I wasn't out of character for them.So to start off, I decided to write an AU based on the events of Lex killing Flash.





	The Lost Of Bright Red

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing with these two & for my childhood show. Hopefully, I wasn't out of character for them. 
> 
> So to start off, I decided to write an AU based on the events of Lex killing Flash.

His blood dripping from his injuries. His costume torn and shredded off his well-built frame. He attempted to struggle to try to break free from the two males who had just a firm grasp on him. But as much as he'd squabble he was far too vulnerable. He detested this weakness of his. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for the league, the world. 

He stopped his effort of fighting back for a moment. 

Lex wasted no time taking out his revolver and loaded it. With the rest of the league still, knockdown from their own blows, Flash felt completely hopeless. 

"Well, Flash, any last words?" 

All Wally could do was let out a raspy groan in protest. 

He shut his eyes waiting for the finally blown to come & it eventually did. 

Hawkgirl, like the rest of the main seven, all looked panicked. 


End file.
